1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of respiratory therapeutic apparatus, and in particular, to a connector for coupling nebulizers to oxygen supplies.
2. Description of Prior Art
Inhalation and respiratory therapists have long recognized the need for patient-operated apparatus which accurately monitored the rate of air inhalation, often measured in cubic centimeters per second (cc/sec). The amount of air is often referred to as the tidal volume. The ability to inhale a sufficient tidal volume of air can be proscribed under several circumstances. One such circumstance is the postoperative loss of spontaneous deep breaths, which is among the respiratory complications which can result from abdominal and thoracic surgery. Another such circumstance is in the application of medicines which are in the form of vapors. Such medicines are inspired at dosage rates which are dependent upon rates of inhalation, that is, the tidal volume flowing in and out of the lungs. The greater the rate, or the greater the tidal volume, the greater the dosage rate of the medicine.
In accordance with these circumstances, there have been developed a number of so-called breathing exercisers which are addressed to the problems of patients under such circumstances.
Hertofore, all such apparatus have proven expensive to manufacture, awkward to use, difficult to clean (disinfect, pasteurize and/or sterilize), incapable of adjustment and imcompatible with other respiratory therapeutic apparatus. This invention overcomes each of the difficulties noted above. With regard to ease and expense of manufacture, this invention comprises principally three molded members, two tubular stock members and a fluidizable ball, the ball being commercially available in a variety of sizes and weights. The device is relatively small, lightweight and is operated in an orientation which makes it very easy for a patient to monitor his tidal volume by watching the fluidizable ball. The major components of the apparatus are press-fitted together, and so may be easily disassembled, cleaned and reassembled, even by the patient. A simple adjustment means is provided which limits and delimits maximum fluid flow rates through the exerciser, providing calibrated adjustment. Finally, the exerciser may be easily attached, and used in conjunction with other respiratory therapeutic apparatus, such as nebulizers.
Nebulizers and the like are "driven" by oxygen or air supplies. Oxygen supplies, both fixed and portable, are provided with threaded outlet couplings or push-on nipple couplings. It is often strictly a matter of chance which kind of coupling will be found on the oxygen supply used by a patient at any given time or place. However, inhalation therapy apparatus to date have been provided with only one kind of coupling, placing the patient at some risk and inconveience in locating a suitable oxygen source. The connector according to this invention is specially adapted for either kind of connection.